Baby Sora
by hexpinteas
Summary: Here's another Baby KH! This time with Sora! Where a spell he cast gone wrong and shirked him down to a childlike size. An old woman finds him and takes cares of him. Sora keeps on tell her he's not a baby but she really can't hear him at all! LOL Enjoy!


Baby Sora

_**Baby Sora**_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their travels to find another keyhole. On their way they found a keyhole that Sora needed to lock. But they found out the keyhole was by a town that looked liked Lady's and the Tramp's world. They safely landed in a big grassy field so no one could fine their ship. Donald made a plan to split up. He knew they'll find the keyhole much quicker then to stay in one group. Sora head for the North while Donald and Goofy looked in the West, East, and South. On his search Sora found out it might be in someone's house. So he used a shrinkage spell one himself. It wasn't powerful as Donald's magic so it wasn't enough to slip him though the door or anything. But the size of a small child. In that very moment the opened and an old lady saw him and thinks he's a baby who needs a home. Sora keeps on telling her that he isn't a baby but she's way too old to hear him.

Chapter 1: New World

Sora and his friends where flying though space in their Gummie Ship until Goofy found a keyhole on his screen.

"Sora! I found a keyhole not too far here where we are now!"

Sora stepped away from the wheel (even thou it was on autopilot).

"Where Goofy?"

Goofy point at the little green monitor in front of him.

"Right there Sora."

Sora looked at the flashing red light saying; "_KEYHOLE DETECTED_" over and over again.

"Ok guys we finally found another world to lock! Goofy! Donald! Land us down now!"

Goofy and Donald gave a solute and both said.

"Yes Sir Mr. Sora Sir!"

So they pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs to land in a wide grassy field with very long wheat stocks to just cover the ship so no one could see it.

Sora ran up ahead to see what the new world looked like instead of helping Goofy and Donald to make sure the ship was well hidden.

He ran as fast as he could to the end of the small cliff.

"Wow…"

He eyes widened.

It was huge.

Like it could run on forever.

With red rooftops, white houses, and brown chimes that a few had smoke coming out from.

"SORA! STOP GAWKING AND HELP US FINISH!"

Donald yield out to Sora.

"Huh…what…?"

Sora snapped out of it.

"Sorry guys…but you have to look at this world from up here!"

Donald walked up where Sora was standing along with Goofy.

"What's the big deal…all it is, is a new w…or..l…d…"

He looked at the town and was also amazed.

"…Well…it is very impressive but it's match fo-"

Donald got interrupted by Goofy.

"WOW THAT THE PRETTIEST TOWN I NEVER SEEN!"

Donald slapped his hand on his forehead.

Sora laughed a bit.

Donald was doing his best to keep his cool.

"…Ok let's just find the keyhole, lock it, and just go…"

He looked around and saw that Sora and Goofy was walking away from him with each others arms around each other's necks while dancing and sing over and over again; _"We're going to find the keyhole! We're going to find the keyhole! We're going to find the keyhole!"_

Donald slapped his forehead again.

"Stop you idiots!"

Sora and goofy turned around.

"We just can't go walking around looking like that."

Sora and Goofy looked at each other.

"What wrong with the way we look?"

Goofy asked Donald.

Donald rolled his eyes and explained.

"We're in an old fashioned world so that means we have to look old fashion ourselves."

"Ah! I see."

Sora said with a small hint of an English accent.

Donald took out his wand and waved it around releasing blue and green glitter over their heads.

Sora was wearing a black long top hat that covered most of his head. A matching vest with a white long armed fancy shirt under it, long pants that hit his ankles just right, white gloves, black dress shoes with a golden buckle on each outer side with white wool socks on his feet, and a golden packet watch with a long chain attach to the right side of his vest so he wouldn't lose it.

Goofy wear a brown suit and a red tie along with the same colored pants to match as the top part of his suit. Like Sora's a pair of white gloves and fancy shoes but brown, a way too tall top hat with that it stuck out like a soar thumb, and a dark brown wooden cane with a golden handle shaped as a ball the size of his palm.

As for Donald he didn't wore any pants but he did wore an upper dark blue suit with three black buttons going up and down his front with two pockets on both of his sides, a black flat hat, and a pair of black shoes just like Sora and Goofy were wearing to cover the fact that he had webbed feet.

He put his staff away as soon the spell was cast.

"Ok you guys now all we have to do is-"

Sora and Goofy ignored Donald and just kept on walking while singing the same song before.

"_We're going to find the keyhole! We're going to find the keyhole! We're going to find the keyhole!"_

Donald gave a loud sigh and walked with them while ignoring the stupid song that they were singing over and over.

Chapter 2: Old Town

After a half a mile or so they were right in the upper part of town where _everything_ seemed old.

Sora looked around at the wondrous place were people still used horses with carriages full of fancy old things that seem new to them, women still wearing big dress that could fit a whole other person inside, children playing outside with base balls, hoops with a stick to keep it rolling, hop scotch and toy dolls with strings in their backs to make them talk.

Sora giggled a bit and said; "Have the kids ever heard of a videogame before?! And what's with the horses anyways?! It called a car people! Also the women around here looked liked something that my great-grandma would wear! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

Goofy pretended to be an old man with a bad back while using his cane as a walking stick with his right hand on the handle.

This made Sora laugh even more.

"Stop it Goofy! You're killing me!"

Donald quickly covered Sora's mouth so they wouldn't make a scene.

"Shut up you idiots! Do you want too attract attention to our selves?!"

Goofy stood up strait.

"…Sorry Donald…we were just having fun…"

Sora nodded while still having his mouth covered.

"Ok then…"

He removed his hands from Sora's lips.

"Now let's find that keyhole shall we?"

He pulled out a small map from his right pocket reviling where the keyhole might be.

He placed it right in front of him.

Sora and Goofy banded down to Donald's levels to see the map.

The map was hazy and difficult to make out what was on it.

"Ok for some reason the map isn't cooperating…so we're going to split up into three."

Goofy jumped back a little.

"But Donald the king told us not to split up!"

Donald rolled up the map and slapped Goofy on the back of the head with it.

"He also told us to do what ever it takes to find a keyhole! Remembered?!"

"Oh...yeah…"

"Ok, Sora you look in the North while-"

Sora ran off before he could say another word.

Donald just exhaled slowly.

"Ok Goofy I'll take the South while you-"

"Wait Donald!"

"What?!"

Donald snapped at Goofy.

"I don't want to be alone…will you come with me…?"

Seeing Donald wasn't any mood to argue he went along with Goofy.

He can't be alone for to long or something bad will happen.

(This was probably the best idea so he wouldn't get lost or something.)

Chapter 3: Bad Move

Sora ran around town like moron that he was looking for the keyhole.

"Man! What will it take for a guy to find a keyhole in this town?"

Suddenly a small news paperboy rode by Sora on his red bike into a watery mud puddle causing a huge splash on to Sora.

"Sorry sir!"

Yelled the paper boy as he rode off.

"Watch where you're going!"

While shaking his fist at the boy.

Looking at himself he found a white wooden bench in front of a big light blue house under a small tree with a black metal fence around the base.

Sora walked over to the bench and sat down to wipe himself off.

He didn't do a very good job of it, seeing he was still dirty.

After thinking on what he should do he raised his hand to revile his Keyblade to help him think a little.

"Come on…give me a clue..."

Just then his Keyblade shined a bright light around itself.

"Whoa!"

All on it own the Keyblade pulled Sora up and dragged him to the same house right by the bench he was sitting on.

"In there…?"

The light from the Keyblade faded away.

"Ok then."

He looked at the house for a minute.

Knowing what had to be done Sora put his Keyblade away and opened the white picket fence and walked up to the house.

He walked up the old wooden porch and in front of the cherry wood colored door.

"…Hmm…I do feel bad just breaking in like this…"

He stood there for a sec thinking on what he should do.

"I got it!"

While he gave himself a small punch in his left hand.

"I'll just knock on the door, caste the small spell on myself, and while they open the door I'll just run inside! I'm so brilliant I scare myself!"

He balled up his fist and knocked on the door three times.

Sora heard footsteps coming to the door.

Quickly he pulled out his Keyblade, raised it over his head, and cast the shrinkage spell on himself before the door opened.

But something went wrong.

Instead of shrinking down to a size of a piece of rice his body was now the size of a 1 year old.

And what worst is his new clothes weren't used to the spells.

So they didn't shrink with him.

But luckily as soon as he fell to the floor his hat fell on top of him so no one would see him naked.

The door slowly opened up by an old lady who seems to be in her mid 60's.

She had grey hair, wearied a pink dress with a small, light white blanket tied around her neck, a small light blue hat that looked like she sewn herself on the back of her head, and long small brown high held boots.

The old mistrusts lady looked around to see who knocked on her door.

"Who's there…? Anyone…?"

Sora tried to crawl quietly and slowly to get away before anyone saw him.

The old lady continued to look around and suddenly saw the hat slowly moving towards the end of the pouch.

"Come on Keyblade work!"

Sora tried to undo the spell but because he was to small all of his magic was shortage out.

The old lady band down trying not to snap her back or anything and removed the hat from the ground to revile the butt naked Sora trying to escape.

She was socked to see what she saw.

"Who would leave a poor defenseless baby out here?!"

Sora turned his head around fast.

"Who you calling a baby old lady?! I'm 14 years old!"

He shouted as loud as he could but the shrinkage spell must also work on his voice as well.

Sora didn't had muscles or didn't had strength to talk loud enough to tell her that he wasn't who she think he was.

The old lady grabbed Sora up by his armpits and lifted him up to her eye level.

"Aww aren't you cute!"

Sora glandered at her.

"Put me down woman!"

Hoping to get something though to her.

There was a pause.

He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any pants on.

"Oh my!"

The old lady said as her eyes looked downwards at Sora.

Sora covered himself with his hands and legs in embarrassment.

"You must be cold little fella.You can stay with me until we find your Mommy and Daddy."

The old lady lowered Sora to see the top of his head.

"In my day kids didn't have spiky hair."

He didn't say anything due to the fact that he wasn't wearing anything at all.

The old woman raided Sora up to her eye level again to see how dirty he was.

"Were you playing in the mud little one?"

He was completely silent.

"Well no matter. I'll take you in and take care of you."

She cradled Sora into her arms and went into the house.

Leaving the clothes behind to come back to put away later.

Chapter 4: Bath

The old woman slowly brought Sora into her house.

"Ok sweetheart this is where you're going to live until someone finds you."

Sora looked around as they slowly walked into the dining room.

There were pictures around the house of animals and people he assumed that were her family and friends, Fine China plates were in cumbers, the furnisher was wrapped around with plastic, a fire place that wasn't lit with a little red rug it front of it, an old fashion black and white TV with lots of buttons and knobs that was in the corner of the living room, dark blue carpeting on the floor, and a staircase in front of the front door that went upstairs with red carpeting on it

"We're almost there."

Passed the dining room and enter into the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge.

Like a kitchen mansion only the rich could afforded.

There was the biggest window he ever saw in his life.

It took half the front wall where the garden was on the other side.

Pots and pans hanged from the hooks on the right side of the kitchen, an old solve that used gas instead of electricity, a sink right by it too along with a dish rack, cabinets above them as well, dross carved with flowers and animals, and fresh food in the fridge that doesn't look a day old.

It was like a chef's paradise.

"Let get you clean up first."

She placed Sora down on the kitchen counter by the sink.

"Just let me turn the water on to warm and add soap for your bath so you can smell all nice and clean."

He thought to himself a bath wouldn't be a bad idea.

Seeing he was dirty and all.

The old woman placed Sora by the sink and turned on both of the faucets.

After 1 minute the water rose to a good high amount for him.

"Here we go!"

The old woman said while she lifted him up into the sink.

The water was just the right tempter.

It wasn't to hot nor it wasn't to cold.

Sora was getting used to the water until something sticky and sweet smelling land on his head.

"What's going on?!"

He shouted.

The old woman squeezed some honey smelling soap like liquid onto his hair.

"I got to get those spikes out of your hair. You can poke your eye out."

"Hey wait a minute! I was born with these spikes out of my head!"

She scrubbed and scrubbed harder and harder…but it was no use.

"This is tougher then I thought."

Sora held his head.

"Oh…my head …"

She dumped a glass of cold water over Sora's head.

"Ah! That's cold man!"

Sora was shivering in the bath water.

The old woman sighed.

"I guess I'll just figure something out later to get those spikes out of your hair…"

She continued to wash the rest of Sora's body off.

After the bath was done she grabbed a pink towel and dried Sora off from head to toe.

She banded down a little to talk to Sora.

"Isn't nice to be clean?"

Sora just sat there looking a little mad.

She wrapped Sora up like a Christmas present and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Here we go baby."

Sora snapped a little.

"I'm not a baby, lady!"

She had VERY bad hearing so she didn't catch what Sora had said.

So that didn't helped ether.

Chapter 5: Outfit

The old woman placed Sora onto the long wooden table, covered with a white soft sheet with chairs pushed in that was also covered with the same material as the table.

"Alright little one you stay right here until I come back."

After 10 minutes he looked around from the table looking for a way to find the keyhole and get out of there without being noticed.

Unfortunate there was no luck.

Seeing that he couldn't run out the front door because the doorknob was to high and he also couldn't escape from the windows either for the same reason.

Sora sat there and sighed.

Just then the old woman came back while holding something yellow in both of her hands.

"This is what my daughter used to wear when she was your age sweet cheeks."

"_Sweet cheeks…?_ How many nicknames are you going to give me?"

She unfolded the yellow cloth to reveal a small fancy dress with a small pair of black dress shoes stuffed with white socks inside them.

"I think this will fit you quite nicely."

Sora backed away.

"I found this not to long ago when I was cleaning."

"NO WAY ON EARTH MAN!"

She looked at Sora funny.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sora kept backing away until he reached the end of the table.

"Oh I know what's wrong with you!"

She said with a smile on her face.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Sora asked;

"…What…?"

Still couldn't hear what he said she placed down the dress and shoes on the table.

"You need something else to cover you up. Don't we now?"

Sora repeated himself.

"…What…?"

She turned around to walk out the dining room.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She left the room.

Not risking another moment he looked down from the table to the floor.

He felt like he was far too high to jump down.

So he crawled to one of the chairs instead of running to climb down trying his best not to make a sound.

But before he could get to one of the chairs the old woman came back into the room while this time holding a small piece of white cloth.

"Here we are Sweetie Pie!"

She flapped out the white cloth that was the shape of a triangle in front of her face.

"This will make you more comfortable Angle."

He turned around and was way too shocked to see what she was holding in her hands.

She lowered the diaper down and saw Sora trying to get away.

"Aww! Do I have a little explorer running around?"

A cold shiver went down Sora's spine.

"Alright now I don't have any baby powder for now until I run to the store. So you have to be patient."

"NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT! YOU CAN FORGET IT!"

He sat down, crossed his arms and legs, and turned his head away from her.

"Is that pouting I'm seeing?"

Sora ignored her.

"Well maybe you're just tiered."

She flatted the diaper on the table.

"Don't worry Pumpkin. You can use my daughter's old room until your Mommy and Daddy finds you."

She slowly walked over to Sora.

"Come here now."

"Get away from me!"

"Don't be fussy with me. You don't want people to see your little cute butt. Do you?"

"I rather take me chances out there instead of in here!"

Sora tried his best to get away from her but he was just too small.

"LET ME GO!"

She grabbed him, laid him on his back on top of the table, grabbed both of his legs together, and lifted them up.

"This will lonely take a minute."

"STOP!"

She slid the diaper under his butt.

"I SAID STOP!"

She laid down his legs and folded the flaps together.

"I don't have any blue safety pins since I had a girl but I do have some pink safety pins for you. So there not need to worry."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Sora felt like his heart just stopped.

In that very moment she pinned up the diaper.

The diaper was snug and how Sora hated to admit it…it was quite comfy and warm.

"Now I don't want you to catch a cold so I'm just put this on you."

She grabbed the yellow dress.

"NO! I'M ALREADY WEARING THE DIAPER! I'M NOT DOING THE DRESS!"

The old lady quickly slipped the dress over his head and zipped the zipper on the back.

"Aww…aren't you cute?"

Then she slipped on the small socks and tied black shoes on his feet as well.

Sora tried to take off the shoes but she tied the lasses were _way _too tight.

So he couldn't make a run for it because his feet went numb nor he couldn't unzip the zipper.

(Due it was on his back.)

"Oh and I had some matching tea party gloves for you."

"What?!"

She pulled them out of her pocket and slipped them on Sora's hands.

The old lady looked at Sora as he tried to take off his clothes.

She giggled.

"Aww! You're the cuties baby I ever saw!"

"When I'm my normal size you'll be sorry!"

"Will it time for your nap anyways."

She wrapped Sora in the pink towel really tight so he wouldn't get away.

"Upstairs we go now, Sugar Bugar."

"WILL YOU ST-"

The old lady reached into her packet and shoved a pacifier into Sora's mouth before he could say anything else.

"I know you're crying and scared but you'll be fine Mr. Stinky, as long as you're with me."

Sora glared at her as he was carried up the stairs.

Chapter 6: Awakening

Sora was brought upstairs and was carried down a narrow hallway.

"Once you get your nap you'll less cranky."

She opened the door to her daughter's old room.

"Here we are muffin."

Sora rolled his eyes.

Seeing she didn't listened to anything he said.

Inside the small pink round room laid stuffed animals on the ground and wooden painted old toys, soft light blue carpeting with a pink and red rung in the middle of the room, a pink diaper changing table on the left side of the wall with many doers with red heart shaped handles, a really big window with golden handles on each of the doubled windows by the weaved made baby crib on the right side, and a small pink and purple chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with flowered shaped covers made out of glass around each light bulb.

The old lady walked over to the weave crib, removed the towel from Sora, and tucked him tightly in.

"Are you ready to go beddy-bye?"

But before Sora could answer her she kissed him on the forehead and walked away.

"Sweet dreams Honey Buns."

She turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

The seconded the door was closed Sora spitted out the pacifier out of his mouth and tried to escape.

He tried the best as he could but it was no use.

"Forget it! I'll wait until Donald or Goofy to bust me out!"

He laid back and thought to himself might as well get some sleep while I'm here.

Sora slept for about a few hours until some faint voices woke him up.

"_I told…you he...was cute… Susan …"_

"_Especially in that dress…"_

"_Where did you find him Sam…?"_

"_On my…front porch…"_

He slightly opened his eyes to see who were the voices were.

"Who's there?"

Sora looked around but couldn't make anything at first.

"_Aww…I could…eat him up..."_

"_That was a good idea Sam to put the baby bonnet to cover his spiky hair."_

"_Shh Sara! You're going to wake him up!"_

He looked around and saw tree old women bend down around his cradle.

"Who are you three?!"

None of the other two old women didn't hear him either.

(Due to the fact that they all had bad hearing as well.)

"Great Sara! You woke up the baby!"

Susan snapped at her.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sara apologized to her.

Sora sat up a bit and covered his ears.

"Knock it off! I have already enough pain in my ears from you two yelling at each other!"

Sam walked into the argument.

"That's enough for today…I don't want to give a bad example to James over here."

"JAMES?!"

Susan, Sara and Sora all said at the same time.

Susan quickly walked over to Sam.

"If his parents doesn't come to clam him soon _then_ you have right to name him."

Susan said a rude yet superior voice.

She was tall, pale, and was very thin, even her face.

Her big nose was long and shaped as a beak.

She had black-white hair that was warped in a bun with a black thread, no make-up at all, wore a black long dress that covered her ankles, small hands with white gloves and black high heels that kind of looked like boots on her feet, and a black umbrella to match her outfit.

Sara walked behind Susan and grabbed her shoulder as she was about to walk out the door.

"Aww settle down Susan. Sam didn't want to call the baby "It" or something. Come on! Have a heart."

Sara was short and a wide.

She wore a long pink dress, had a very light shade of brown hair, a wide smile, kept all of her hair under a straw hat with flowers around it, a very clean apron with two pockets on the front, long white socks that went up to her knees, bright red flat shoes with small red bows on top of each foot, and a wooden cane in her left hand.

"Fine…"

Susan said as she covered her face with her hand.

"Thank you."

Sara said in a claim soft voice.

Just then Sora' stomach growled as Sam picked him.

"I think somebody is hungry!"

"No I'm not hungry! Now put me down!"

Sara turned around to Sam.

"Didn't we wanted to go shopping for him today?"

Sam answered Sara.

"Yes we did. But not on an empty stomach."

"Right."

Sam said as she smiled.

"Oh that reminds me! Susan did you bring the baby food that I asked of you?"

Susan pulled out a glass jar of green slimy baby food from her left pocket.

"Yes I did. This is the stuff I used to eat when I was his age."

"Great! And Sara did you bring the baby bottle I asked? I seem to can't find my own."

"Yes I did. I left it in the kitchen right by the refrigerator."

"Great! Once were done feeding James here we'll go to the store to pick up a few things for him."

Sora didn't like where this whole thing was going.

So wiggled as fast as he could to get away form the old women to find Donald and Goofy.

"Calm down James. We'll feed you in a minute."

Susan glared at Sam as she tried to claim Sora down.

"Humph…some spoiled child he is."

"He just hungry, that's all."

"Yeah Susan! Who know when the little guy ate!"

Sam looked down at the floor in shame.

Sora stopped moving around.

There was complete silence in the room.

Sam pressed Sora to herself.

"Let's go feed him before he starts to cry."

The women walked through the door and to the dining room.

Chapter 7: Feeding Time

Back in the dining room Sara pulled and unfolded a wooden highchair by the end of the table.

"Let's just feed the kid and go."

Susan said as she was unscrewing the can of discussing baby food and pouring it into a pink bowl.

Sam glared at her a bit and with a small tone in her voice she told Susan:

"We'll there soon as, soon as James is full."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME JAMES ALREADY?!"

Sam placed Sora into the highchair.

"It'll just be about a few minutes."

She placed the bowl in front of Sora and scooped a spoonful and moved the spoon towards Sora's mouth."

"Here comes the train! Choo-choo!"

Sora tightly closed his mouth as best as he could while moving his head away from the spoon.

"Come on James be a good boy for me."

Sora still kept moving away from the spoon.

Sara slightly moves towards Sam.

"Let me try. Maybe he'll eat if it's somebody else. Besides I didn't feed a baby for a very longtime."

"Sure Sara, Here."

Sam handed her the spoon.

Sara tried to feed Sora but it wasn't any good.

"Come on James. You got to eat something."

Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"Please Candy Apple."

"No!"

Susan crossed her arms while making a mean face, showing that she was getting angry.

"Here! I know how to discipline a knotty child!"

She stomped over to Sora and quickly snatched him from his highchair.

"Let me show you two how to get bad babies some manners!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A BABY!"

She sat down in a chair by the table and pulled down Sora's diaper.

"This is for your own good!"

"Hey wait! What are you doing?!"

Susan spanked Sora on his but a few times until it was bright red.

"Stop!"

Sora yelled.

Sam grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"That's enough!"

Susan looked at Sam and then at Sora seeing he had enough of the spankings.

"Fine."

Susan sat backup, placed him back in the highchair then she quickly looked at Sara and held her hand out.

"Sara, give me the spoon."

In fear she slowly handed her the spoon to feed Sora.

"Now open."

Sora didn't hesitate for a second to open his mouth.

About 10 minute past by when he finally finished the really bad tasting baby food.

"There! That's how you do it!"

Sam and Sara looked at each other then at Susan.

"Well I guess we better get going then."

Sam stopped her again.

"Wait we still haven't fed James his milk yet."

Susan and Sora both said at the same time.

"Oh come on!"

"Sara would you mind getting the bottle full of milk for him? Would you?"

"No, not at all."

Sara got up and went into the kitchen to grab the milk.

"And this time I'll be feeding him, Susan."

"Fine…I really don't care."

Sora slapped his forehead.

Sara came back holding the bottle in her hand.

"Here you go Sam."

She handed the bottle to Sam.

"Thank you, Sara."

Sam picked up Sora from his highchair and carried him into the living room.

She sat on the blue long soft couch by the window.

"Here you go James."

She slowly moved the bottle towards Sora's mouth but Sora still refused to drink.

Then he saw Susan standing by the doorway with her mean face on.

Sora opened his mouth a little so Sam could feed him.

"What a good boy you are James."

Said Sam with a smile on her face.

Sam kept on feeding Sora until the bottle was half empty.

"Ok, up you go."

Sam lifted Sora up over her shoulder and stated patting him on the back contently.

Feeling embarrassed Sora face turned red.

"On come James. I know you have gas."

He snapped at Sam.

"NO I DON'T-BBBRRRUUUPPP!"

Sam pulled back Sora to look at him face to face.

"Good boy!"

Sora slapped his forehead with his hand then Sam fed him the rest of the milk.

Chapter 8: Car

After Sora had been fed, all four of them got into a black old fashion car.

Susan took over the wheel, Sara had shoot gun, and Sam sat in the middle seat in the back of the car.

Sora was placed on Sam's lap looking a little mad and embarrass.

"Let's get this over with so I can watch my stories."

Sam and Sara sighed a bit as Susan started the car.

"Alright we'll just be there for an hour."

"That's sounds good to me."

Sara replied.

The road to the store was bumpy enough to make Sora sick.

"Hay James, are you alright?"

Sora just looked at the floor trying not to puke.

"Relax James…we're almost there."

Same trying to clam him down.

"The kid better not puke in the car while I'm around!"

"Susan!"

After a minute Sora got used to the bumpy road.

"See Susan. He's fine now."

Sara said in a sweet voice like always.

"Fine! We're there any ways so let's just go and-"

"Wait!"

Sam interrupted her.

"What now?!"

"I have to check on James."

"On what?!"

Susan snapped at Sam.

"You know…his diaper."

"My what?!"

Sora jumped back a little.

"Oh give me a break Sam!"

Sara quickly whispered to Sam:

"How many children did you say you found again?"

They both laughed under their breaths.

"What was that?"

Susan asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing my dear…"

Sara said to Susan while patting her back.

Sam looked at Sora seeing he was trying to escape.

"Now James lets just check that diaper of yours and be on our way."

She laded Sora down on the seat who was trying to get away but it was no use.

Sam undid the pin and lifted both of his legs to see if he was clean.

"He's clean as a whistle!"

Sora face turned bright red again as his body turned to stone.

"Now can we go you two?"

"Alright Susan, just let me pin him back up and we can go."

"Yay!"

Sara clapped in joy.

Susan put her hand on her cheek.

"Make sure that's its good and tight. I don't want to make a scene if that pin comes loss."

"Good idea."

Sam folded Sora's diaper up so tight that he knew for a fact he was wearing a diaper instead of imaging it as soft underwear or something.

"Now can we go?"

"Just a sec. James haves a little bit of baby food on his cheek."

Susan laid her head on the string wheel.

Sara giggled.

"Now where's that tissue I just had not to long ago?"

Sam was digging in her pockets and purse.

"Where is it?"

Sara pulled out a pink folded up hand cloth with red hearts all around it.

"Here Sam. Use mine."

"Thank you Sara!"

Sara handed Sam the piece of cloth to Sam.

"All right now James, hold still one more time for me."

She licked the cloth in a corner and started to clean Sora's face.

"I smell like old lady already! I don't want your spit on me now!"

"Stop moving sweetie."

Sam just finished up cleaning Sora's face.

Susan didn't even say a word.

Soon after Sam finished up with Sora.

"Now we can go."

Susan rolled her eyes and replied:

"Finally!"

With a tone in her voice.

"Yay!"

Sara shouted.

They got out of the car and walked over to the store slowly with Sora being carried by Sam in her arms.

Chapter 9: Store

The store smelt just like Sam's house.

Old…

There was yarn in so many different colors, dress and suits big to small, teacups and teapots, old TVs and radios, stuffed toys, garden equipment, family albums, and everything that old people liked.

That was more then enough to get Sora sick.

"Excuse me Ms."

Sam asked one of the workers.

"Do you have a stroller or anything? I have a baby here and kinda of an explorer."

"Yes ma'am. I got something for your baby girl"

Sora hid his face in shame.

She hand Sam an orange cart with a baby seat inside.

"Thank you, Ms."

Sam placed Sora inside the cart and buckled him good and tight so he couldn't get away.

Sora signed.

"Oh this is just great!"

Sara walked over and banned down to Sora's eye level.

"Are you excited? This is your first trip to the store!"

He just glared at her in anger.

"We wasted too much time as it is! Let's just good and pick up the stuff we need for the boy."

Sora was kinda happy the she didn't call him a girl.

"Fine."

Sam pulled out a piece of yellow paper from her pocket.

"Sara you pick up some new baby clothes for James here."

He slapped his forehead do to the face he hates the name James now.

"I'm on it!"

Without a moment to spare she ran to the clothing idles.

"Susan you pick up some baby supplies. Like food, milk, diapers-"

"I know what you mean Sam!"

"Fine, don't need to be quick tempered like you usually are."

She walked away in anger just wanting to get this over with.

Sam turned to Sora with a small smile.

"Well it just leaves you and me now huh James."

He didn't even move an inch.

"Well the last thing on the list is…"

She looked around.

Sora didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I saved the best just for you and me."

His heart just stopped beating.

"We're going to pick up some new toys for you!"

Sora slid down in his seat in relief.

"Let's go James. You're going to be so happy when we get there."

Sam grabbed the cart bar and pushed Sora to the toy section.

"Let's see…what toys is best suited for a baby like you."

Sora placed his hand on his cheek and rolled his eyes.

While Sam was picking of some stupid baby rattles until Sora heard some formalizer voices.

"I seriously doubt that the keyhole is here Goofy."

Sora turned around quickly.

And sure enough that it was Donald and Goofy looking though some clothes.

Sora tried calling out to them but they didn't heard a single word out from him.

"I'm telling you Donald. We have a much better chance on finding the keyhole if people didn't see though our disguises know we're a talking dog and duck."

Donald shrugged.

"Fine."

They both continued looking though the old clothes.

Sora tried to undo the seatbelt but it was no use.

Sam walked over to Sora while holding a light blue rattle with red stripes on it.

"I beat you many money that you'll love this toy that I got for you."

In that very moment Sora had an idea.

He grabbed the rattle from Sam and shucked it as hard as he could to get Donald's and Goofy's attention.

"I see you like that toy very much then, Huh sweetie?"

Ignoring her, Sora just kept shaking the rattle faster and faster.

"Well I'm going to look for more toys for you to play with when we get home."

She walked away from Sora to look at all of the other toys.

"Hey Donald, do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…something like shaking or rattling…"

Donald stopped and listed to goofy's expiation.

He heard a little bit of noise but couldn't figure out where.

"I hear it but I have no idea where it's coming from."

Goofy turned around and saw Sora shaking a rattle.

"Look Donald, It just a baby play with her toy."

Mistaking Sora as a girl because of the dress he was wearing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Doesn't she look like Sora if he was one and a girl?"

"From here she does."

Donald and Goofy turned back around to the clothes.

Sora bit his fingernails to think of something quick to get their addition before Sam returned.

Just then with a stupid idea Sora threw it as hard as he could at Donald's head hoping it would make it.

Luckily it went far enough to give Donald a good smack on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Are you ok Donald?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What hit me?"

He turned around and saw the rattle on the ground.

"Hey Donald I think that belongs to the kid over."

Goofy pointed.

Donald banded down and picked up the toy rattle.

"I better return this to her before she starts crying or something."

"Good idea Donald."

He started to work over to Sora when Sam returned with some stuff animals in both of her arms.

"Here James I think you'll like these animals to play with when we get home."

She stared at Sora seeing that his rattle was gone.

"Where's your toy I just got you?"

Donald walked up to the cart holding the toy in his hand.

"Excuse me madam I think this belongs to your baby girl."

He said as he handed the toy to the old lady.

"Thank you, young man."

She looks at it look for any dirt or anything that looked dirty.

"Is something wrong Ms.?"

"Hmm? Oh it's just a little dirt on this thing. I better clean it up for my boy James over here."

"Who's James?"

"My son."

"You mean the baby in the cart?"

"Yes."

Trying not to act surprised to see a boy in a dress Donald asked:

"Is he yours?"

"Well…no. I just found him on my front porch abandon with no one to take care of him."

"Oh…that's so sad."

"I know. I feel bad for him."

Remembering that she lifted her purse at the end of the idle she asked Donald:

"Can you keep an eye on my son? I have to get my purse I accidentally lifted over there."

"Sure, no problem."

As soon as Sam walked away Sora grabbed Donald by his shirt and dragged him close so Donald can hear him.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"Donald it's me, Sora! I used the shrinkage spell on myself and this old lady thinks I'm a real baby! She's making me eat baby food, pinching my cheeks, treating me like I can't think for myself, changing my diaper-"

Donald just stared at Sora then laughed.

"You're wearing a what?!"

"Stop laughing at me Donald! You think I enjoy this?! Look I need you to get me away from this insane woman before I loss my mind!"

"Why? You look as cute as a baby Sora."

"It's not funny Donald!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Donald saw the old lady was coming back.

"Donald you and Goofy have to get me out of this mess!"

Sora let go of Donald as soon as Sam returned.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my baby boy while I was gone."

"It wasn't a problem at all."

Goofy called over for Donald tired of waiting for him.

"Donald! What's taking so long?"

"I'll be there in a second!"

"Well I'll let you go, seeing that someone is calling you."

"Thank you, Ms. Good bye."

Donald said while he walked away.

Sora can only hope that Donald had something in mine to save him.

Chapter 10: The Plan

Trying not to laugh Donald returned to Goofy who was still looking at all the old pants and shoes to see if anything that was in his size.

"Goofy guess what!"

He turned around and asked.

"What Donald?"

Donald told everything to goofy.

"Sora got himself into what?!"

"I know…Isn't it funny?!"

Goofy tried to keep a strait face but couldn't do it.

"Man! That Sora did a lot of stupid funny stuff in his live but this one takes the cake!"

"Forget the cake Goofy! He took the whole buffet!"

Sharing a good long laugh together they finally clam down a bit.

"Ok Donald…giggle…we need to think of something to…giggle…get him out of there…giggle…"

"…You're giggle right Goofy…"

Donald thought for moment and looked around.

Suddenly he got an idea.

"Goofy I got it!"

"What Donald?"

"The old lady told me that she found Sora alone."

"What's your point?"

"My point is what if we dressed up like Sora's parents and get him out of there."

In cheer Goofy jumped up in excitement.

"That's great Donald! Now hold are we going to pull in off? None of the men's clothes fit me here."

"Not the men's Goofy…the women's."

"Why? What does dressing like a woman have to do with anything in this situation?"

Donald kicked Goofy's knee.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You have to be my wife for the time being."

"Does this mean I'm pretty?"

While he made big eyes at Donald.

"No…it doesn't."

Goofy was sad that he was shoot down like that.

"Anyways…after we find something for you and me to wear as disuse we can bust Sora out."

"Good plan Donald! Now let's pick something out that doesn't make me look fat."

Donald slapped his forehead.

Mean while back in the car.

Sora was being smothered by Sam and Sara.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"

"Aww he's getting cranky again Sam…maybe you should put him down for a nap when we get home."

"Hmm…maybe you're right Sara."

Susan was gripping the string wheel as she drove back to Sam's house.

"Susan…what's the matter?"

Sara asked in a sweet kind voice.

"I missed my show…"

"Don't worry Susan I'm sure they'll play in again soon."

She just sighed in disappointment and anger.

"Oh Sam before I forget I wanted to show you what I picked up at the store."

"What is it?"

"Ta-da!"

Sara pulled out some little adorable outfits for Sora to wear.

"I picked up a baby sailor's outfit, a red shirt that says "Big Boy" on it, a tuxedo with matching shoes and a red bowtie to go with it, and a cute fluffy pink bunny pajama outfit with long floppy ears and a flap on the bottom."

Sam looked at all the outfits and then at Sora who had a disturbing face on.

"Those are truly something to remember when we look back on this day and show him these when he's all grown up."

Susan just rolled her eyes and continued driving.

Back at the house everyone sat on the couches in the living room and relaxed.

"Ah…what a day…huh ladies…"

"Yes it was…"

"Hmm…it was ok I guess."

Sora was hoping that they would fall asleep so he can make a run for it…but no luck.

Sam held onto him like there's no tomorrow.

After fifteen minutes of just snoozing on the couch, Sam woke up and lifted up Sora and placed him on the red rug in the middle of the room.

"That was a good short nap huh James?"

Sora just sat there with nothing to say.

"Let's try the new outfits that Sara bought for you!"

While pinching his both of his cheeks.

Sara slowly walked over to Sam with the white paper bag filled with the all outfits they were discussing in the car.

"Now hold still James while Sara and I while we get you suited."

Sora tried to make another run for it but was quickly caught by Susan from behind.

"Little children should be behaved and obey their elders."

"Thank you Susan for that save."

"You two should keep a closer eye on him."

Sora crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"You're right Susan…I should keep a better eye on the baby."

Susan placed Sora back on the floor.

To change the mood of the scene Sara grabbed an old camera from the cumbers and handed it to Susan.

Catching what Sara was trying to say Sam changed the subject.

"Then it's a deal! Sara and I dress him up and you take the pictures."

"You both know I'm bad at taking pictures."

"Don't worry Susan! Sam and I will be right here if you have any trouble."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Sora asked but still nobody heard him.

"Alright, shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded their heads expect for Sora who shocked his head no.

Sara and Sam removed his dress and dressed his up in all the new outfits Sara got at the store while Susan was taking pictures of them sitting together, changing him from one shirt to the next as he fussed around, and a few with just him in the shoots that Susan took.

The last outfit that they put on him was the pink bunny outfit.

They did that on purpose knowing they're putting him down for another nap.

"Can we look at the pictures that you took of us and James?"

Susan handed the pictures to Sam and Sara.

"Hmm…"

"What's the matter Sara?"

"I can't make some of these out."

Sam looked at the pictures that Sara was holding.

"Hmm…you're right."

"Hey! I told you two that I wasn't any good with cameras!"

"Clam down Susan. All we need to do is get some light into these pictures and they'll develop so we can see them better. That's all we meant by that."

While they were fussing about the pictures that were taken Sora tried once again to escape by crawling away so no one would here him.

But he wasn't no match for Sam's quick eyes.

He froze at her evil dark looking eyes as she slightly turned around at Sora.

"I got an idea ladies, Sara and I will take the pictures somewhere where's there's a lot of light and while we're doing that Susan, you'll try to put down James for a nap."

Susan snapped at Sam.

"How am I suppose to do that?! The kid wouldn't hold still for a bloody minute!"

Sam forgotten about that, so she thought for a minute until she had an idea.

"I know what to do! We'll feed him some warm milk and sing him a lullaby to help him fall asleep faster."

"And by 'we' you mean me."

"Yes."

"And don't forget to burp him when he's finished or he'll get gassy."

Sara added.

"Yes but-"

Sam cut her off.

"We'll be outside if you need us Susan!"

"But-"

"And I think there's a few baby bottles of milk left in the fridge for him."

Sam continued.

"But!"

They both waved good bye and ran out of the living room and into the backyard.

Chapter 11: Spending Quality Time With Susan

Susan picked up Sora who was like stone from even coming close to her.

"So…you're a baby…huh?...How's that working out for you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well maybe Sara and Sam where right…you may need milk and a nap to settle you down a bit."

She placed Sora on the coach and quickly ran to the kitchen to warm up some milk.

"Oh! You know what. I should put up a gate so you won't escape like all the other times you tried to."

She turned around and grabbed two seat cochins from the other furnisher in the living room and stacked them up high to block the doorway.

"There we go…now I know you won't run off on me like a good boy."

Sora slapped his forehead seeing that he couldn't make a run for it liked he planed.

But taking advantage of this moment with on one around he had to think of something quick.

5 minutes later Susan came back with a bottle of warm milk in her right hand as she stepped over the cochins to sit by Sora.

Sora didn't think of anything to help him to make a break for it.

All he could do now was to wait if Donald and Goofy to save him from this nightmare.

Susan sat by Sora and lifted him up by her chest to feed him the warm milk like a real baby and mother.

But he resisted most of the milk seeing he didn't like being treated like he was a real baby.

But in the end Sora finished the last drops of milk.

"See James…that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sora just lied there in Susan's arms looking a little dizzy.

"Let's see…all I need to do now just burp you and put you down for bed."

Susan placed the empty bottle on a nearby table and lifted up him up over her lift shoulder and began to pat his back.

"Are you trying to make me more sick?!"

Susan just kept on patting on Sora's back until finally he made a huge loud burp.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!"

Susan pulled Sora away from her shoulder to take a good long look at his face.

"How do you feel now, James?"

Sora made a face and then quickly looked down.

"Oh…oh…"

He had a bad look on his face.

"Hmm…what's the matter?"

Sora crossed his legs together as tight as he could before having an accident.

"Do you have to go potty?"

Lying to Susan he shocked his head no.

"Oh I think you do."

She said with a bit of a smiling smirk on her face.

Sora just shocked his head no again.

"You're just shy. Aren't you?"

He didn't say anything so he can considerate on holding it in.

"Well I know how to take care of this…"

Sora quickly lifted his head up at her.

"You just need a little help."

"What do you mean by that?"

She placed him on his back in the middle of the red rug and started tickling him from head to toe.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HA, HA, HA!! I'M TICKELISH!"

Susan kept on tickling and tickling until she heard a peeing sound from Sora's diaper.

"When I was your age my mom and dad did that to me when I was a baby like you."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT A BABY!!"

Susan picked Sora up from the rug so he wouldn't drip all over it.

"Let's change your messy diaper and put you down for that nap you were looking forward too."

"WHO SIAD I WANTED A NAP?!"

Susan cradled Sora in her arms as she took him to his room.

Back in Sora's baby room Susan placed him on top of the pink diaper changing table.

"Let's clean you up before I forget."

"With that ancient mined of yours I'm surprised that you could remember anything at all."

Susan removed the bunny pajamas and the dirty old diaper.

"This will only take a minute."

"Can you hurry it up please? I'm freezing!"

She quickly finished it up and put Sora back into the bunny outfit.

"You looked like you were shivering so I thought you might want your bunny suit back on."

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed.

Susan grabbed him up and lifted him back to his crib.

Then she slowly and gently places him in and covered him with the pink blanket.

"Don't tell anyone but the truth is I really do like you."

Sora was amazed to hear those words that came out of her mouth.

"Now go to sleep James. I don't want you to become cranky again."

She walked away and closed the door behind her.

Sora thought about what she said over and over again until it put him asleep.

Chapter 12: Putting The Plan Into Action

An hour later Sora heard some voices that woke him up.

"I do I know that you're the real parents?"

"Well you see...umm…"

"Well…we're waiting."

Sora listened closer to the conversation as it went on.

"Can we just see our baby for a minute?"

"Fine, I'll get him."

The sound of footsteps got louder and louder as they headed towards the door.

Sam opened the door and walked over to Sora who was pretending to be asleep.

"Come here James."

She lifted Sora away from the crib, walked down stairs and into living room.

Sara and Susan were sitting on the couch and Donald and Goofy sat in the two chairs on the other side of the room.

Goofy wearied a yellow Sunday's dress with way too much makeup and Donald wearied a fancy suit with a monocle on him left eye.

The second Sam brought Sora into the room Goofy jumped up and cried:

"My baby! I know my son anywhere!"

Sam walked to the middle of the couch and sat in the middle by Sara and Susan.

The room suddenly became quiet.

"…So…can we have our baby back now please? We miss him so much."

Donald said trying to break the ice.

Susan asked.

"How do we know that he's your son? I don't see much of a family resembles."

Sora started to panic a little seeing that this might be his only chance to escape these old crazy women once and for all.

He bit his fingernails to help him think of a way to convince them.

Suddenly a thought came to him.

Sora reached out both of his arms towards Goofy and yelled out as loud as he ever before:

"Mama! Mama!"

The three old women were shocked and amazed to hear the Sora's "first" words.

Sora repeated himself to make sure that they heard him.

"Mama! Mama!"

Sam looked at Sora and then at her friends.

"Umm…James did you just said 'Mama'?"

Sora was convinced that they heard him.

Donald stood up and pointed at her.

"See! That proves it! He knows his real mother!"

With a heavy heart Sam placed Sora down on the carpet.

Sara quickly turned to Sam and asked:

"What are you doing?!"

Sam answered:

"I want to see if James would crawl over to his mother."

Everyone looked at Sora if he would go to his mother.

Without a moment to spear Sora got on all fours and crawled over to Goofy.

Goofy got out of his chair and sat on the ground to pick Sora up.

"Come here Sweetheart! Come to Mommy!"

Sora crawled faster and faster to Goofy until his was in his arms.

"Oh how I missed you Honey!"

Goofy lifted up Sora and kissed everywhere on his face until his face was completely red.

Sam started to cry.

Sara tried to comfort Sam.

"It's alright Sam. At least we found his true parents like you wanted to in the first place."

"It's for the best."

Susan added.

Donald sat up and thanked the women for finding Sora and started to walkout the door along with Sora in Goofy's arms.

Donald and Goofy along with Sora walked all the way back to the ship and inside.

"Ok Sora I'll change you back to your normal size now."

"Really?! Thank you Donald!"

Donald pulled out his wand and swigged it around a little.

"Grow!"

He slightly hit Sora on the head and he began to grow to his normal size.

His bunny pajamas burst into million of sheds.

Sora looked at himself for a moment and then in joy he yelled out:

"I'm me again! Thank you Donald and Goofy for getting me out of there!"

He ran up to both of them and gave them a huge hug.

They hugged him back.

But just then Sora heard some laughing from both of them.

"What's so funny?"

He asked them.

Donald answered while still laughing like there was now tomorrow.

"Aren't you a little old for diapers Sora?"

Sora looked down and saw the diaper was still on.

His face turned red again as he tried to cover his diaper up with his hands.

Goofy grabbed Sora check and wigged his face.

"A-goo-goo-gaa-gaa!"

He slapped Goofy hand out of his face.

"Knock it off!"

"Ok…ok…we're sorry Sora we just can't help it!"

Goofy said trying clam himself down.

Sora looked at them and smirked.

"Well at least I'm not cross-dressing like you Goofy and I'm dressed from today's century Donald!"

They looked at each other and laughed a good laugh.

Suddenly an image of Sam, Sara, and Susan popped into his head.

He thought of them crying their eyes out and how bad they felt knowing a child have been taken away from them.

Sora looked down in shame.

"What's the matter Sora?"  
Donald asked.

"We have to go back."

"WHAT?!"

Donald and Goofy blurred out in surprised.

"This isn't right! We just can't take a baby from some innocent people! We have to tell them the truth!"

"Sorry Sora no can do King Mickey told us we have to protect the world's border."

"THAT "WORLD'S ORDER!" YOU IDIOT!"

Donald snapped at goofy.

"Well I don't care! We have to make things right! Our jobs are to fix hearts! Not to break them!"

"Sora no means no! We can't risk anything to upset the natural order!"

"You're not going to keep your promise to the king on helping anyone and everyone who needs our help?!"

Donald and Goofy looked at their feet in shame.

"Fine Sora…you win…Goofy and I will help you…"

"Really?! Thanks!"

"Ok but first here."

"What?"

Donald threw a pair of boxers shorts to Sora's face.

"We can't let you running around in a diaper all day can we?"

"Right…"

Donald handed the rest of Sora's clothes to him and walked into the bathroom to change.

Chapter 13: Coming Clean

Sora was so glad that he slept in a bed instead of a crib last night.

"Ah! I had a good sleep…much better then that old crib I slept in at that old lady's house."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got out of their PJs and got ready for the day.

"So are we really for the plan everyone?"

They both nodded.

"Good let's go."

All three of them lift the gummie ship and walked back to Sam's house where her two friends were looking at a baby book of Sora that Sara made.

"Here is when he first took his nap and here's when you were changing him Sara…"

"He looks so cute…"

Sara sniffled to Sam as they went on though the book.

"And here's when Susan was burping him for the first time…"

"WHAT?!"

Susan grabbed the book from Sam and looked at the picture.

"When did you took this?!"

"When we saw you feeding and burping him from the kitchen for the first time."

Sara replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sam slowly got up and walked to the door to see who it was.

On the other side of the door Sora quickly reviewed to plan to Donald and Goofy one more time.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

They both said at the same time.

The door slowly opened up and Sora quickly turned around.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Umm…yes you can actually."

Sam greeted them in and all three of them sat down in the living room.

Sora told everything about everything on what happened and why they needed to do it.

He told them that he wasn't a real baby but he just shrunk himself down to a childlike size.

He demonstrated on a potted plant by shirking it and Donald made it normal size again.

After a minute Sam covered her face to hide her tears as Susan and Sara comforted her.

A slow long minute pasted by as Sora watched on what he had just done to the women who took care of him.

Sora shed a small tear from his eye.

He slowly wiped it way with right hand.

Then the book's lock on its cover started to glow.

Sam dropped the book to the floor in fright.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew what this meant.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and pointed at the book.

And in an instant Sora lock the world's keyhole good and tight.

"We'll be going now…sorry for all the trouble we coast you…"

Sora put his Keyblade away and started to walk out the door with Donald and Goofy once again.

But just about to grab the doorknob he heard a powerful cry from Sam.

He couldn't just leave them like that.

"What was I thinking?!"

Sora thought to himself.

He turned around fast and ran back into the living room seeing Sam crying on the floor with her friends patting her on the back.

"I'm so sorry…."

"Go away!"

Susan snapped at him.

"Please just leave…we're not in the mood…"

Sara told Sora.

Sora looked at Sam as she was crying her eyes out.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her with a heavy heart.

Ignoring what Susan and Sara were telling him to get out Sora sat on the floor by Sam and whispered her.

"I bet you were a great mother."

Sam quickly hugged him as though as if his was her own child.

Sora hugged back with a sweet smile on his face.

Chapter 14: Goodbye

After the day pasted of talking and spending time with one another Sora and his friends said good bye and walked out the door to their ship.

"That was sure sweet of you to do that Sora."

"Thanks Goofy… I needed that."

Donald started up the engine as Sora and Goofy took their sets.

As Sora sat down he felt something small in his back pocket.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter Sora?"

"I don't know."

He reached in his pocket and found an old black and white picture of Sam and a baby in her arms asleep.

"What's that?"

Goofy asked.

"Sam must put this in my pocket when she hugged me.

Sora flipped the backside of the picture and saw some written scribble on it that said:

_**To my sweet angle from the heavens…I shale name you James, the name of your father who died in the war. I love you Steve…and I'll always will…**_

He looked at the picture in sadness and in great joy knowing that he did something meaningful.

Goofy walked over and looked over Sora's shoulder to see the picture too.

"Gee Sora that baby looks awfully like you when you were his size."

Sora just slightly nodded his head.

Goofy returned to his seat and buckled himself in.

Sora put the picture back in his pocket when he noticed a small letter that came with it.

It read:

_Dear Jam- Sora,_

_I'm very sorry that I put you though all that…_

_I have no right to think I can replace my own son…_

_James went missing in a terrible war with some other nation…_

_He wanted to revenge for his father._

_I haven't seen him from that day._

_I waited and waited for him to return…_

_Sadly I given up hope…until you came along!_

_I thought God gave me another chance to make up for my deeds for letting my son go to war…_

_But sadly I guess all good things must come to an end…_

_You made so happy!_

_I shale ever forget this day!_

_With a heart full of love, Sam._

Sora quickly turned around and looked out his window to see the house where Sam was one last time.

He looked around to see if Sam were anywhere outside.

Luckily she was sitting on her front porch, in her rocking chair, looking at the photo album see held so dear.

As they were taking off an army car came rolling in front of Sam's house.

It stopped and two men who had highly rake uniforms on got stepped out of the car and started to walk towards Sam.

The first one was a man in a with blue eyes, brown hair that was slightly spiky, and with a goofy smile on his face.

And the other one was a slightly taller man who had most of the same principles as the other man.

But only he had blonde hair.

Sam was confused for a moment that resized it was her own son James and his dad James Senior.

She dropped the book and ran as quickly as she could towards them as they did the same.

All three of them collided with each other as they hugged and cried a good cry knowing that they're family again.

Sora waved goodbye to her for the last time.

In amazement Sam waved bye to and mouthed thank you as they left the world.


End file.
